


Swearing

by Birdsong



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsong/pseuds/Birdsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>섹스하면서 욕하는 이단이 보고 싶었을 뿐입니다. 야르싸마 책임져...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swearing

밖은 눈이 미친듯이 퍼붓고 있었다. 며칠간 계속된 폭설 때문에 악당들도 뭘 어떻게 할 엄두를 내지 못하는 것인지, 어제부터 본부에서는 딱히 미션이 하달되지 않고 있었다. 눈 속에 꼼짝없이 갇혀버리다시피 한 두 사람은 오래간만에 늘어지게 게으름을 피우는 바람에, 집앞에 쌓인 눈을 치우지 못해 집 밖으로 한 발자국도 못 나가는 신세가 되어 버렸다. 일단 현관문이 열리지 않았다. 전기며 수도는 아직 괜찮았는데, 눈이 너무 쌓여버리는 바람에 현관문도 제대로 열 수가 없었다. 이단은 그 꼴을 보며 안에 있는 벤지에게 소리쳤다

"벤지, 냉장고에 음식이 얼마나 있어?"

벤지는 냉장고 문을 연 채로 대답했다.

"글쎄, 잘 아껴 먹으면 일주일도 가능할 걸. 그 전엔 눈이 그칠테지"

눈이 오기 전에 장을 봐둔 보람이 있었는지 상황은 그렇게 나쁘지 않았다. 전기가 들어오고 인터넷과 전화가 되고 수도가 끊기지 않았으니 사실상 악천후로 인한 휴가나 마찬가지였다. 벤지는 홀가분하다는 듯 소파에 다리를 쩍 벌리고 삐딱하게 앉아 하품을 했다. 딱히 할 일이 없었던 이단도 옆에 털썩 앉자 소파가 들썩였다. 비어있던 옆자리가 채워지자 벤지는 미소를 지으며 이단의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 그런 벤지의 어깨를 이단이 껴안아 주었다. 목덜미를 간질이는 벤지의 금발에 손가락을 넣고 매만져주자 기분 좋은 듯 그르렁거리는 콧소리가 나는 게 꼭 고양이 같다. 손가락의 움직임이 목덜미에 이르러 도톰하게 잡히는 말랑한 살을 조물락 거리자 벤지가 고개를 들었다. 목 아래 살이 접히며 볼록 올라오는 게 며칠 야근 하며 도넛을 사다 준 걸 착실히 챙겨먹긴 했는가보다 하며 절로 얼굴에 미소가 피어오른다. 벤지가 몸을 틀어 이단의 얼굴을 다정하게 감싸고 먼저 입을 맞춰왔다.

"얼마 만이지, 이거?"

진득한 키스 가운데 잠시 숨 돌이는 틈을 타 이단이 물었다. 이단의 미션 스케줄과 벤지의 야근 스케줄이 묘하게 교차하여 짜여지는 바람에 두 사람이 함께 집에 머물게 된 건 제법 한참 전의 일이 되어버렸었다. 찐득하게 들러붙은 피로감이 가시니 그제서야 두 사람은 서로 연인의 살냄새를 맡은 게 오래간만이라는 걸 깨달았다.

"몰라.. 그런 거 안 세는걸"

한 박자 늦은 벤지의 대답은 살짝 늘어지는 것이 촉촉한 열기가 스며들어 있었다. 조금 뜨끈해진 살결에 더 닿고 싶어 이단은 벤지의 옷 안쪽에 탄탄한 손바닥을 감아 더듬으며 벤지의 목덜미에 입을 맞췄다. 살짝 나오기 시작한 배를 지나 가슴을 더듬으며 유두 주위를 만지작거리니 벤지의 설골이 살풋 떨린다. 놓치지 않고 입술에 닿은 살결을 잡아먹을 듯 빨아올리자 허리가 사르르 떨리며 기어이 신음소리를 뱉어내었다.

"흐음...."

벤지의 손길도 배고픈 자가 음식을 탐하듯 탄탄한 이단의 어깨며 등을 쓰다듬고 있었다. 이단은 그런 벤지의 허리를 안아 조심스럽게 소파 위에 눕혔다. 몸이 들리자 벤지는 반사적으로 이단의 목에 팔을 감아 몸을 밀착시켰다. 소파는 푹신했고 푹 꺼지는 느낌이 퍽 아늑하였다. 이단은 벤지의 바지와 브리프를 벗겨내고 소파 등에 한 쪽 다리를, 소파 아래에 다른 쪽 다리를 늘어뜨리게 하고 그 사이에 자리잡았다. 눕혀지는 기세에 살짝 말려올라간 맨투맨 티에 그려진 캐릭터가 적당히 구겨진 아래로 들썩이며 움직이는 배의 살결이 서서히 붉어지기 시작한 얼굴이며 목과는 대조적으로 하얬다. 이단은 벤지의 배꼽께부터 벤지의 하얀 살결에 도장을 찍듯 입을 맞추어 올라갔다. 이단의 움직임에 셔츠의 자락을 쥐고 주춤주춤 올리면서 목구멍으로 치미는 신음을 필사적으로 집어삼키던 벤지는 셔츠 자락을 입에 물어버리는 쪽을 선택했다. 이단은 얼씨구나 하는 듯이 옷자락 밑에 드러난 벤지의 유두를 입에 물고 혓바닥을 놀리며 애무하기 시작했다. 침으로 질척거리는 소리가 조용한 거실에 스물스물 퍼져나간다. 이단은 한쪽 손을 내려 서서히 부풀기 시작한 벤지의 페니스를 쥐고 뿌리부터 만지작거리며 자극했다. 다른 쪽 유두로 입술을 옮겨 살짝 이를 세워 깨물자 벤지는 온몸을 오싹하게 하는 감각에 반사적으로 허리를 들썩이려 했지만, 아래가 손에 쥐인 탓에 그저 꼬물거리는 정도의 동작으로 그칠 뿐이었다. 입으로 셔츠 자락을 물고 있는 덕에 콧김으로 내뿜는 숨이 점점 빨라졌다. 붉게 솟아오른 유두를 혓바닥의 돌기로 마무리하며 쓸어주고 몸을 일으키니 고개를 옆으로 돌린 채, 벤지는 티셔츠를 물고 눈을 꼭 감고 턱을 바르르 떨고 있었다. 그런 벤지의 모습이 야살스러워 이단은 벤지의 귓볼을 입술 사이에 물고 질척하니 혀를 내밀어 핥았다. 그 와중에도 탄탄한 손바닥으로 벤지의 페니스를 규칙적으로 쓸어올리다가 엄지 손가락 끝으로 귀두 주변을 동그랗게 매만지는 기세에 벤지는 눈앞에 보이는 게 거실의 TV인지 우주의 별인지 분간할 수가 없었다. 티셔츠를 물고 있다고 목구멍이 막힌 게 아니라 억눌린 신음소리는 이단의 혀가 적나라하게 귓구멍 주변을 적시는 소리에 맞춰 새어나오고 있었다. 아래를 애무하는 손길 말고도 밀착된 몸 사이에서 느껴지는 이단의 페니스에 벤지는 한껏 기대감에 부풀었다.

"으.. 읏, 으읏"

리드미컬하게 벤지의 것을 쥐고 흔드는 속도가 점점 빨라지자 맞춤한 듯 벤지의 숨소리도 가빠졌다. 도저히 참을 수가 없어 몸이 저절로 뒤틀리는 찰나 귓가에 이단의 달뜬 목소리가 들려왔다.

"씨발..."

그 순간 벤지는 눈앞이 하얗게 되는 것 같더니 다음 순간 뜨끈한 액체가 이단의 손을 질척하게 물들이고 배에도 튀었다는 걸 깨달았다. 비릿한 내음이 들숨에 확 섞였다.

이단은 아무리 거지같은 미션을 맡아도 욕을 하는 일이 없었다. 감정을 분출하는 일 자체가 적기도 했지만 어지간하게 화가 나도 욕을 쓰지 않았다. 입이 걸쭉한 브랜트와 루터가 뭔가 이단이 할 욕을 대신 쓰는 느낌마저 줄 때도 많았다. 그런 이단이 자신을 안을 때 마다 터진 주머니 사이로 새어나오듯 욕설을 내뱉는 것을 처음 보았을 때 벤지는 조금 놀랬다. 그게 이단이 벤지 자신에게만 보여주는 모습이라는 걸 깨달은 건 얼마간의 시간이 지난 다음이었다. 그렇게 생각하고 나니 귓가에 이단이 욕설을 소곤거려도 저도 모르게 흥분하게 된 것도 사실이었다. 매번 욕을 내뱉는 건 아니었지만 벤지의 반응을 기민하게 알아챈 이단은 가끔 거칠게 하고 싶을 때 이걸 이용하곤 했고, 벤지 역시 가끔 이단이 거칠게 하는 걸 원했으면 원했지 싫지가 않아서 - 오히려 이단은 섹스에 있어서는 지나치게 다정하고 상대방을 배려하며 부드럽고 천천히 이끄는 편이었다 - 이단의 욕설을 들으면 외려 반기는 편이었다.

이단은 자신의 손에 뿌려진 벤지의 정액을 차분히 모아 벤지의 구멍에 조금씩 발라가며 주름을 매만졌다. 미끈한 손길이 애태우듯 입구를 더듬다가 손가락이 하나씩 들어오자 벤지는 이물감에 반사적으로 안을 조였다. 여전히 허리를 펴지 않고 벤지의 몸 위에 자신의 몸을 겹친 채 자신의 손길에 꿈틀거리는 벤지를 느끼며 이단은 자신의 페니스가 기세좋게 뻣뻣해지는 게 느껴졌다. 손가락 개수를 천천히 늘리며, 이단은 벤지의 귀에 입술을 달싹였다.

"Fuck, 벤지, 힘 빼"

성대의 울림이 살결을 타고 전해지자 벤지는 고분하게 힘을 빼려고 했다. 손가락 개수가 늘어날 때 마다 안쪽이 넓혀지는 느낌에 벤지는 속절없이 헐떡일 수 밖에 없었다. 티셔츠는 잇자국이 가득했고 침으로 축축하게 젖어들어가고 있었다. 손가락이 네 개쯤인가 넣으면서 이단은 벤지가 느끼는 곳을 스치듯 매만져주었고 그 때 마다 벤지는 이단의 등을 잡은 손가락에 힘을 주었다. 벤지의 반응이 나쁘지 않았다 싶었는지 이단은 손가락을 서둘러 빼내고 자신의 페니스를 벤지의 회음부에 맞추었다. 손가락이 빠져나가며 음료수 병에서 나는 바람빠지는 소리에 이단은 씩 웃으며 벤지의 콧등에 키스를 내렸다. 벤지는 빠져나간 손가락의 허전함에 어지간하게 애가 닳았는지 이단이 삽입하기 전에 먼저 허리를 들썩이며 움직이다가, 박자가 맞지 않아 회음부에 미끄러지는 귀두의 느낌에 끙끙거렸다.

"젠장, 좀 가만히 있어봐"

페니스를 다시 맞추니 기대감으로 벌름이는 벤지의 구멍이 새삼 아찔할 만치 색기가 넘쳐 이단은 저도 모르게 다시 한 번 욕을 한다.

"Fuck..."

그와 동시에 이단은 단숨에 뿌리까지 벤지의 안쪽으로 쳐들어왔다. 벤지는 삽입의 순간 치밀어오르는 압박감에 절로 입이 벌어지며 물고 있던 티셔츠를 놓았다.

"허윽"

"윽..."

오랫동안 몸을 섞지 않은데다가 살짝 부족한 듯 풀어진 내벽이 두꺼운 페니스를 집어삼키듯 아플 정도로 조이는 느낌에 눈앞이 까맣게 점멸하는 것은 이단도 매한가지였다. 

"흡... Shit, 벤지... 아파, 힘 좀 빼"

벤지는 입구가 찢어질 듯 벌어지고 터질 듯 들어차는 느낌에 턱턱 막히는 호흡을 어떻게든 가다듬으며, 이단의 지시대로 하려고 애를 썼다. 압박감에 흐려졌다 맑아졌다 하는 시야 너머로 이단의 이마에 송글송글 맺힌 땀방울이 보였다.

"혼자서 즐길 여유도 없었나봐, 이렇게 조이다니"

이단은 눈물이 고이기 시작한 벤지의 눈가를 혀로 핥아올리며 씩 웃었다. 벤지는 그렇지 않아도 섹스할 때 마다 열중하는 얼굴도 볼수록 빼어난 미모에 더욱 흥분하거늘 웃기까지 하면 넘치는 기대감에 반사적으로 안을 조이며 이단을 재촉할 수 밖에 없었다.

"흐으.. 이단... 움직여, 제발"

"급하기는"

달뜬 욕망이 한 겹 덧씌워진 눈으로 자신을 보며 애원하는 벤지의 목소리에 이단은 짐짓 모른척 하며 느릿하게 움직이기 시작하며 벤지의 애를 조금 더 태우기로 했다. 천천히 성기를 빼면 내벽이 함께 딸려나오는 느낌에 앓는 소리를 내고, 힘주어 박아넣으면 숨막힌 소리를 내는 연인의 반응에 이단은 진수 성찬이 차려진 테이블을 혼자 마주한 듯 포만감마저 느꼈다. 천천히 여기 저기 방향을 바꿔가며 벤지의 안쪽을 찔러대며 아래에서 착실히 반응하는 벤지를 감상하던 이단은 벤지의 허리를 단단히 껴안아 일으켰다. 

이단이 찔러주는 대로 내벽이 새로이 새겨지는 쾌감에 뜨겁게 달아오르던 벤지는 순식간에 들린 상체 때문에 절로 깊어지는 삽입에 다시 한 번 안을 조이며 신음했다. 한계까지 벌어진 다리와 접혀진 허리가 꽤나 힘든 자세인데도 벤지는 아랫배를 뚫을 듯 깊게 들어오는 이단의 페니스가 주는 쾌감에 힘든 줄을 몰랐다. 이단은 벤지의 허벅지를 잡아 자신의 허리에 벤지를 다리에 감게 자세를 고쳐주었다. 한결 나아진 자세에 도리어 삽입의 느낌이 생생해져, 벤지는 이단에게 매달리며 흐느꼈다. 

"아, 아앗, 흐응, 깊어, 이단"

마주 보고 앉은 자세로 이단은 허리를 움직이기 시작했다. 벤지는 이단의 목에 팔을 감고 턱을를 어깨에 기댄 채 이단의 허리짓에 속절없이 흔들렸다. 밀착되된 두 사람의 배 사이에 끼인 벤지의 성기는 말간 액을 줄줄 토하고 있었다.

"아응, 응, 흐으, 흣, 흐읏, 아아... 아, 하읏" 

"벤지, 시발... 너무 조여, 벤지, 흡"

벤지가 뱉는 신음 사이로 이단의 욕이 끼어들었다. 이미 벤지는 달아오를 대로 달아올라 이단이 하는 말을 거의 의식하지 못하고 있었다. 

"허윽, 이단, 가.. 으, 이, 아으... 이다, 흡, 이단"

점점 빨라지는 이단의 허리짓에 벤지의 부름은 완성되기 전에 흩어지기 일쑤였다. 뭉쳐지고 키워진 쾌감에 짓눌리는 것 같아 벤지는 절정으로 다가갈수록 숨을 삼켰다. 벤지의 신음은 리듬을 타자 달콤하고 듣기 좋은 음성이라 이단은 저절로 숨이 가빠지며 흥분감이 고조되는 걸 느꼈다. 절정이 잡힐듯 잡히지 않았던 벤지는 자신의 페니스를 직접 잡고 흔들려고 했고 이단은 단호하게 벤지의 손목을 잡고 저지했다.

"아직, 아직. 망할, 벤지, 기다려"

"가게 해 줘, 이단.. 흐, 갈 것 같아"

애원하는 벤지의 목소리는 반쯤 쉬어있었다. 움직임을 멈추고 다시 벤지를 소파에 옆으로 가게 눕힌 이단은 벤지의 한쪽 다리를 들어 어깨 위에 걸치고 빠른 속도로 허리짓을 시작했다. 속도도 속도인데, 먼젓번보다 훨씬 깊고 강하게 내벽을 드나들며 자세 때문에 느끼는 곳만 겨냥해 박아대는 움직임에 벤지는 입이 절로 벌어졌다. 신음소리가 목구멍 밖으로 새어나오기 전에 또 다른 신음소리가 겹쳐 결국에는 꺽꺽대는 숨소리만 토해질 뿐이었다. 내려다보이는 몸이 온통 달아올라 하얀 살결이 핑크빛으로 보기 좋게 물들었는데다가 흐트러진 셔츠에 적당히 가려진 모습이 지독하게 색정적이라 이단은 저절로 욕설이 튀어나오는 걸 어찌하지 못했다.

"시발, 벤지 너 지금 진짜 야해"

"읏, 윽, 흐윽, 더, 흑, 더 세게.... 크흣"

"Shit"

이단은 벤지의 요구에 소파가 삐걱일 정도로 마지막 스퍼트를 올렸다. 이단은 벤지의 허리를 손자국이 날 정도로 단단히 쥐고 엉덩이에 살이 부딪히는 소리가 철썩 철썩 날 만큼 세차게 움직였다. 불판에 올려진 것 같은 뜨거운 느낌이 전신을 찌르르 울리고 지나가는 기세에 등을 구부리니, 이단의 페니스가 자신의 구멍을 들락이는 게 보였다. 이단의 기세가 어찌나 좋은지, 아랫배의 살덩이마저 삽입되었다 빠져나가는 이단의 페니스에 맞춰 볼록 나왔다가 꺼지고 있었다. 절정을 맞은 벤지는 순간적으로 의식을 끈을 잠깐 놓았다. 잠깐 정전이 된 방에 다시 불빛이 들어오듯 정신을 차렸을 때는 이단 역시 숨을 몰아쉬며 자신의 위에 쓰러지듯 몸을 포갠 채 안쪽에 질척하니 사정하고 있었다. 이단이 눈을 감고 오르가즘에 헐떡이는 표정을 보며 벤지는 정액이 밖으로 흐르지 않도록 안쪽을 조였다. 서서히 줄어드는 이단의 것이 조금 아쉬워지는 것도 잠시 틈새로 정액이 흐르는 느낌에 벤지도 앓는 소리를 내었다.

"흐으... "

벤지의 칭얼거림에 이단도 눈을 뜨고 땀과 정액으로 질척이는 몸을 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 벤지의 정액은 소파에 점점이 튀어 자국을 만들고 있었다.

"으 이거 얼른 닦아야 하는데. 휴지..."

이단은 벤지의 안에서 자신의 것을 넣은 상태로 팔을 뻗어 탁자에 놓여진 물티슈를 집어다 소파에 묻은 벤지의 정액이며 지저분해진 벤지의 앞섶을 훔쳐내기 시작했다.  사정의 여운에 예민해진 감각에 벤지는 이단이 움직일 때 마다 안쪽에서 함께 움직이는 느낌이 지나치게 생생하고 저릿하여 입술을 깨문 채 움찔거렸다. 그리 하는 양이 이단에게 또한 자극이 되었는지 대충 마무리한 티슈들을 탁자 위에 던져놓은 이단이 장난기 섞인 잘생긴 얼굴을 벤지의 코앞에 들이밀었다.

"아쉬운가봐, 벤지. 한 번 더 할까?"

 벤지의 대답은 들을 수 없었다. 벤지가 입을 벙긋하기도 전에, 이단이 다시금 허리를 움직이며 벤지의 입을 막고 말캉한 혀를 엃히도록 밀어넣었기 때문이다. 벤지는 눈을 감고 이단의 등을 매만지며 끌어당기는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 밖은 아직도 눈이 오고 있었다.


End file.
